


The 2 Cabinets

by sunshine_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: An apple a day keeps the doctor away, Apples, Cabin 13, Doctor Will Solace, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Happy Nico di Angelo, Hoodies, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, One Shot, Sleepovers, Soft Boyfriends Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, Solangelo moment, Solangelo oneshots, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, solangelo, solangelo sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Will and Nico rushed dinner and are off to Cabin 13 for there very first sleepover, things were going great till Will discovered a secret that his boyfriend has been keeping on his cabin.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Solangelo - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	The 2 Cabinets

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a light hearted story. This is a solangelo one-shot, hope you enjoy!

It’s been 6 months since Nico and Will started dating, they rarely get into a fight, except for the constant bickering of course, but just in case they do, Nico was prepared to avoid Will, how, you may ask? Continue reading.

It was a tiring day in the infirmary and Will was just heading out when Nico came in, Will grinned, and hugged the son of Hades, who pretended he didn’t like the hug when deep inside he LOVED it so much. When Will pulled away from the hug, Nico held out his hand, “Ready for dinner, sunshine?”, Will gladly grabbed his hand as he hummed in agreement. The two ate fast because they planned to have a sleep over in the Hades cabin, and this is the first time Nico allowed Will to sleep with him overnight. After they ate, they rushed to the Hades cabin, not paying attention at the looks they get from the other campers for leaving early. When they got into the Hades Cabin, there was a bunch of snacks on the ground, “Why do I only see junkfood? This isn’t healthy, deathboy”, Nico rolled his eyes, “Yeah right, admit it or not, deep down I know you enjoy this stuff and is just avoiding it because you’re the head healer or whatever, besides its just for one night” Will was gonna protest but to be honest Will did secretly like junk food, especially chips, so he would secretly eat some when no one’s around, as to how Nico figured that out, he has no idea, so just sat on the floor grabbed the Lays and said defeated, “Fine” as he opened the chips and started eating. Nico opened the television so they could watch a movie then Nico sat beside Will laying his head on Will’s shoulder, “This is nice” Will said, Nico then scowled, “Don’t push it, sunshine” Will rolled his eyes and they both laughed. Around 10 pm, Will was starting to get drowsy, his head was starting to drop together with his eyelids, “Tired already, sunshine?” Nico said gently, Will just nodded, he felt Nico stand beside him. Nico reached out a hand to Will, come on let’s get into some more comfy clothes, so we can sleep comfortable, Will reached for Nico’s hand as he pulled him up. “Neeks” Will said gently,

“Yeah sunshine?”

“Umm… this is embarrassing, but… I forgot to bring clothes”.

Nico laughed, “I guess I’ll just have to give back to you the hoodie I “borrowed” a few months ago.”

Will’s eyes widened, “I thought I lost that hoodie.”

Nico pointed on the cabinets by the corner, “It’s there, get it, so we can sleep comfy”, totally ignoring Will’s comment of his lost hoodie. Will was about to ask which cabinet because there’s 2 small cabinets at the corner, but Nico already went to the bathroom to get changed. So, Will figured he’ll just check both, I mean its not like his boyfriend is hiding anything from him. Will went across the room to check the first cabinet, and there he saw all of Nico’s clothes folded nicely with his hoodie at the very top, so he grabbed it and changed, but then he suddenly felt curious about what’s on the second cabinet, If all of Nico’s clothes was there, then what could he possibly put on the other, more clothes? Will doubt it, Nico wears almost the same thing everyday. He didn’t want to do it but curiosity got the best of him and so he opened it, and there he saw a bunch of apples rolling off the floor, this happened while Nico was walking out the bathroom. Will crossed his arms, “Di Angelo, care to explain”, Nico looked flustered but managed to answer, “Maybe I’m healthier than you think?” he said in a joking manner, but Will didn’t bulge, Nico look down out of shame and maybe even embarrassment, “Don’t hate me but, I kept that in there just in case we fight”, Will looked confused now, “Wha-? How will a bunch of apples help if we fight?” Nico was trying to not smile but he couldn’t help it, which made Will more confused, “Oh you know the saying, An apple a day keeps the doctor away? Well, I kept those there, so if we fight I could throw them at you because-”, He got cut off because of Will’s laughter, “My gods Nico! You think you throwing a bunch of apples at me is gonna make me go away?” Will still kept laughing, Nico then finally stop resisting and smiled, “Well yeah, or maybe it would atleast hit your head and hurt you” he said in a joking manner as he joined Will’s laughter. Will carried the smaller boy to bed, “Okay deathboy time to go to sleep”, Nico rolled his eyes but simply tapped beside him, motioning for Will to sleep beside him, so Will climbed up the bed and put an arm around Nico, “You know, if you threw one of those apples and I caught it-” he was cut off as Nico hushed him, “Too fast sunshine” but Nico was smiling anyways, Will murmured an apology as Nico leaned his head on Will’s chest,

“Goodnight Solace”

“Goodnight Di Angelo”

There was silence, as Nico thought Will was asleep he suddenly spoke again,

“I love you, deathboy.”

“I love you too, sunshine.”

After a few minutes, the two boys fell asleep, cuddling in their sleep and savoring the warmth they got from each other that kept the nightmares away for that night. That's probably why they decided to have more sleepovers because,   
  
Sleepovers = No nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be funny, but funny isn't really my strong suit, so I'll leave that for you to judge. I made this one a bit lighter and happier than my last fics, because cmon we all need some positivity in our lives! Anyways, don't be scared to leave a comment whether positive or negative, and I would also appreciate a kudos, if you think that I deserve it! :-)


End file.
